Ineloquence and Insomnia
by Psychosomatic Insomniac
Summary: If he'd just said three words, she would've stayed. If he'd just said three simple little words, she would've been his forevermore. That didn't happen. Memories will bring them back together, but what if all the things left unsaid tear them apart? -AU-


_So, I'm sad to say that my fic "Rain and Revelations" hasn't gotten as much feedback as I've wanted. So, think of this as the re-made, cooler version. Hopefully it's better, too. _

_If you haven't read "Rain", then here's the basic plot-line: ___What if Vincent realizes Yuffie's alone with her misery on the anniversary of her's mother's death? What if he drove all night just to be with her, just to ease the pain? Will he figure out this girl's more than rainbows and butterflies? -AU-__

_I'm going to continue that idea here. Ish._

_(Did you notice the reference to "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5? ^^)_

_New plot-line: If he'd just said three words, she would've stayed. If he'd just said three simple little words, she would've been his forevermore. That didn't happen. Memories will bring them back together, but what if all the things left unsaid tear them apart? -AU- _

___**Disclaimer: I don't __own __Final Fantasy VII, Advent Child____ren, or Dirge of Cerberus. I'm just a fangirl, really.__ __So pleasepleaseplease, don't sue me for things I've never claimed to own.**__ _

__Rated M for language (that I'm sure all of you can handle), and mild suggestive content (that I'm also sure you can handle).__

___Review = love, hope you enjoy!_ __

___(Pleasepleaseplease don't kill me...)_  
><em>_

* * *

><p>He titled his face up to the rain, letting it wash over his face like her tears used to. There hadn't been many of those lately but in truth, tears rarely fell from those incandescent eyes of hers. <em>Or at least, as far as I know…<em>he thought, eyes closed to the misty afternoon.

He was okay with not knowing. Of course, it'd take hours upon hours of staring into those innocent eyes to discover everything hidden there, and even then, she'd still be a bit of a mystery to him. And if he was being honest with himself, he wouldn't mind spending years looking into those eyes, eyes that reminded him of lightning and the first hint of dawn. Mystery had always appealed to him, but the light she possessed was completely new to him, and he found it more and more alluring with each passing day.

It wasn't like him to seek light of any kind; he'd spent so many years in the dark, spent so long isolating himself from everything he'd ever known. And she, she changed that so completely, so drastically. He was starting to pray that every time he looked to the sky, he'd see a little bit of sunlight. Sunlight. One of the words he'd solemnly despised with every shred of his being. It'd been second on a long list of things to avoid, number one being to tell her. Tell her the words that needed to be said, the words that would only hurt.

But now he could smile to the sky, knowing those words would never hurt her. He just needed to go and "fuckin' tell the girl already", as a friend had so gently advised. _"Cause if you don't tell the girl, she'll run scared. I know you can't get that chick out of your head; I've seen the goddamn way you look at her. So for the lovea God, man, just friggin _tell _her!"_

And oh, how he longed to tell her. To tell her everything. _I should tell her how it's so damn cute when she trips on things that aren't there…tell her how the sunlight sparkles off her skin during all our lazy afternoons.._

All the little things.

All the stupid things.

If someone had told him of all the sickeningly-sweet things they'd end up doing, the sickeningly-sweet thing they'd end up _being,_ he would have thrown up right then and there. But that was just the way he'd been, a long time ago. Time was immense and immeasurable. The more and more he strived to understand the concept, it danced away from his brain again, overcrowded with all the stupid things, with all the bubbly memories of her and her face and-

_I just need to see her…need to hold her, need to memorize the planes of her face again, need to kiss every part of her and tell her that I lov-_

And that was when he got to the door.

He moved to open it but the lock wouldn't turn over. He reasoned with himself, deciding that this wasn't the best neighborhood and that it was smart to keep the door locked. No one was going to take his newfound sunshine away.

No.

One.

But of course, this little ray of sunshine could kick anyone's ass, his included. Yet he worried still. It was a constant thing, if he was being honest with himself. _How do I tell her all these things? How do I begin to tell her that I'm…?_

"Could you let me in?" He asked in something like a whisper, gently rapping the wood of the door with his knuckles. _Don't want to wake her…_

So he stood, waiting. Deliberating with himself, trying to decide if he should ring the bell or not. Trying to decide whether or not he should lean against the doorjamb, hands in pockets, looking cool but not _too_ cool. Wait. Did she even think that was cool? Or would that be trying too hard? He swore under his breath, realizing he didn't get flowers. He should have grabbed flowers. They were just going to the carnival tonight, or at least if she said yes, but of course she would say-

"Get out." Completely toneless.

He hadn't even had time to lean against the doorjamb. She'd appeared so suddenly it made his heart race against his ribs. Made the shivers dance down his spine.

"Oh, I get it. This is that hard to get thing you used to do with Cloud, right?" A grin spread across his lips as he leaned in, leaned down to kiss the sweet, sweet lip-gloss off hers. Ached to taste them, ached to feel the way her tong-

"It's none of your business what I do with Cloud." There was no smile tugging at her lips, not even the tiniest hint of mischief in her eyes. They were deep and dark today, the harsh grays he found within startled him.

"You-what do you do?" He asked, smile faltering so completely it felt like it was never there in the first place. She'd said _do_, implying present tense. Not past. He _knew_ he should have bought her those damned flowers!

"Like I said before, it's none of your business." She didn't even blink. Stared him down like he was just another man, just another fake she'd taken home for the night.

But they'd lasted more than the night. Hours and hours, days and days…endless days, nights, weeks…they'd lasted so much more than just a night. Hadn't they?

"You know I don't mind if there are secrets between us-" He started, searching her eyes for any proof that what they'd shared hadn't been a dream. _Surely, it couldn't have been just a dream…_

"Secrets?" Her laugh echoed off the walls when she cut him off. "You should know about those."

Her laugh was loud and clear. It wasn't clear with happiness like he'd hoped. He'd been praying there'd be some spark in her eyes to let him know that this was just a joke. And he looked, looked so intently…

But found her unfathomable, unreadable.

"I don't understand," He whispered, moving closer to step inside the apartment. And he could hear her heartbeat from here, he could _feel_ the rush of her pulse when a blush spread across her cheeks at their close contact.

_It's not close enough. It just isn't close enough for-_

She slapped him hard across the face, shattering the thought. And he, startled stiff, froze with his hands in her soft, angelic chocolate locks. His cheek hurt so bad he felt tears blurring the world around them.

"Do you understand that?" She asked at his ear.

He tried to reply but by the time he found the words, she had him on the ground. Had the wind knocked out of him.

"You just-"

"Don't think I won't do it again. I'm not afraid of you, Vincent Valentine."

"I never said that you-"

She kneed him in the stomach again, a smile twisting her features when he gasped out in pain.

"That I _what, _Vinnie?"

"I never said-" But he couldn't remember what he hadn't said and what he did. The pain just hurt so much. Not so much in the psychical sense, but he'd admit that that was painful. The hardest thing was dealing with his heart, which was pressed against his ribs in a feverish attempt to launch itself out of his chest and into her hands.

Would she remember then, remember that it belonged to her and only her?

They were so close now, inches apart, but still not close enough for him. He could see her tears from here, brimming over her dark, dark lashes in a feverish storm of emotions.

Hurt.

Anger.

Jealousy.

But mostly, hurt.

And he, he couldn't see those things. She hid them well, hid them like any good ninja should. She'd forgotten that for a while, forgotten everything for a while. He'd shown her the dark, shown her all the things they could do, all the things they could be. And she'd felt safe in it, safe in the dark with his strong arms around her, heart racing against his own. If he could see through the wall she'd built up, he would have told her that there was no one else that could make him feel so alive and yet so damned breathless at the same thing. He'd tell her that there was no one else. Period.

"What did I do wrong?" His voice was broken, fractured in places, like she'd broken one of his bones. The heart is not a bone, but a muscle. It responds to attraction, to love, to sadness, to despair, to anything and everything.

"What did _we_ do?"

She shook her head, trying to ignore the trail of a falling tear against his pale, pale cheek. And at the same time, he watched her watching him, trying and failing to ignore the urge of wiping those liquidized diamonds from streaming down hers.

_She's still so beautiful to me, even like this…even if…._

"Even if you're not mine, even if you never want to be again, you need to know that I still find you absolutely breath-taking, Yuffie Kisaragi," Her tears tasted like sorrow, like salt, like the ocean that time they kissed under the waves… "And that I can change...we can change...we can fix this together, sweetheart..."

"Stop it. Just stop it, okay? You don't mean any of that, and I was stupid to think that you ever could, that you ever did. Just stop saying-"

"No. I won't stop, Yuffie." He had _her_ on the ground, now. "You need to know these things. All of them. You need to know that I'd search the whole Planet if you ever ran away from me, from this," And somehow, he found that their faces were just inches apart. "I'd buy you a million and two bouquets of cherry blossoms every Valentine's Day, if that's what you want. I'd take you in my arms and profess my undying love in a damned heartbeat if it only meant that you'd stay with me for the rest of my fucking li-"

He didn't get to finish because she cut him off with a kiss so intense, he wasn't sure what he'd been about to say. She tasted like tears, like Christmas cookies and sunsets that never seemed to fade, like strawberry pocky mixed with rain…

"Just shut up, okay?"

"Yuffie, I have to tell you that-"

"I don't care what the fuck you "have" to tell me," She made quotation marks in the air, freezing him with eyes like lead.

"I'd take a bullet for you, you know. Or have you forgotten that I already have?" There was enough ice in her voice that he swore the temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees.

"Can't we just leave this alone?"

"You don't get it, do you? You never get it."

"What're you-"

"Just…" She shook her head. "Get out, okay? I don't think I can do this right now."

He untangled himself from her arms, recoiled from the warmth between their t-shirts, their heartbeats. His pulse wasn't nearly as fast as his thoughts. It was like throwing daggers in the dark; never knowing where they'll land, but knowing they'll hit something. And they were hitting him, stabbing him right through the heart.

Again.

"Fine. Then do what you like. Do whatever the hell you want with Cloud, do whatever you want with all of them."

"I will."

He'd turned away from her, turned so she couldn't see the emotions dancing in his eyes, the words he'd never said…the words he should've said, the ones that threatened to pour out of his mouth and scatter all around them.

After he'd slammed the door, after he'd said an indifferent, hissed _goodbye, _the demons whispers left. And he had no choice but to leave. So he took the stairs two at a time, and for every step he took, he thought,_ _you were never one of my mistakes, little girl.__

_Never._

* * *

><p><em>So hopefully you guys dig this. I, personally, like the drama between Vince and Yuff. I think it adds to the heat, you know?<em>

_*giggles* Anyway..._

__I really hope I did these two justice. Cause like I've said before, I lovelovelove these two together.__

_____I'm sorry a thousand times if it's complete rubbish, though. (I'm not British, I promise.) I'm still kind of new to this fan-fiction thing, but I'll get better at it in time.___ __

__Next chapter up soon! (Hopefully..?)__

__Remember, review = love, cookies, and endless appreciation from moi__


End file.
